


Lost In You

by Atumun15



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drugs, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, binsung just want to make Woojin not as lonely, clubs, idk why I wrote this it kind of escalated, minor/past woolix, night life, woojin is broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atumun15/pseuds/Atumun15
Summary: Woojin didn’t know why their little bubble of fog was something that Woojin took comfort in, but he found that he’d much rather take comfort in their potentially dangerous world cast over him like a spell than live in his cruel, painful reality of loneliness.





	Lost In You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little weird?? I'm not sure why I wrote this, but it's angsty, and theres drug and alcohol use here so beware uwu
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> *this isn't edited... as per usual*

Life gets hectic. Everyone knows it but very few learn to accept it. There are bumps, there will always be bumps, but more times than not the average person doesn’t quite know how to handle the hardships. Kim Woojin found his ways to deal with the cheating boyfriends, girlfriends, and partners, the high rent, the low paying job, and unholy debt he had for a diploma that got him nowhere in the workforce. Kim Woojin’s life fell apart for the umpteenth time a few nights ago and Woojin was dealing with it like he always did. Nights out on the town sneaking cigarettes off of drunk strangers and drinks off of people trying to get him in bed.

 

But no one could catch his eyes for right now. The broken, shattered pieces of his heart were still yearning and weeping for the soft-eyed, freckled cheek Australian that left him for well-known actor and dancer Lee Minho because Woojin wasn’t enough for him. It wasn’t Felix’s fault, it really wasn’t. Woojin treated him like shit more times than not so this was really nothing but karma at this rate, but that didn’t make it hurt any less.

 

There was a time where they were okay. Where they had giggling fits in the early mornings under the sheets cause Felix got too tangled up in Woojin’s long limbs and glasses of cheap wine Woojin snuck from his boss’s office when he was in a meeting late at night as Woojin massaged the younger’s calves. There was a time where they weren’t at each other’s throats over a broken glass or five minutes without calling or texting back. There was a time where Woojin didn’t miss that bright smiles and beautiful crescent eyes but that time was not now and the shattered heart inside his chest had never felt such intensity for the younger since their first few months together.

 

Woojin hadn’t been this hurt since Jungwoo moved back to Gunpo with his parents so he could finally be home after so many years and they had to break it off a few weeks later because Jungwoo fell for someone else; a girl that worked at the library next to the cafe he worked in and gave him a firm run for his money. Woojin couldn’t say he blamed Jungwoo once he saw a picture of her as she was way too out of the poor man’s league.

  
They hadn’t talked in over three years.

 

Perhaps that right there was enough for Woojin to order another glass of straight rum on ice at the bar. Except, he was slipped something a lot stronger, and a lot more expensive, frowning at it a bit, “This wasn’t what I ordered,” Woojin called out over the loud music but the bartender just laughed and shook her head, slipping the poor man his money back that he had passed when he ordered the rum.

 

“I know,” She started, “a man down there ordered it for you,” she tilted her hand down to his right, and Woojin turned his head to where a younger male was already looking at him, and if Woojin hadn’t been so broken heart, he probably would have gasped at the man’s beauty. He had standard hair with a bit of a twist, raven black and an undercut with nice designs buzzed in. If the hair didn’t scream rich and idol, then the clothes he was wearing definitely did. A black furry jacket over a royal blue button up tucked halfway into a pair of ripped jeans which revealed fishnets under the slits and rolled half an inch above the sleek leather combat boots adorned the male’s small frame and Woojin’s eye caught the gleam and shimmer of dangling, expensive earrings hanging from both of his first holes and two rings hanging from the second. He was beautiful, but Woojin wasn’t looking for that kind of distraction tonight.

 

Woojin turned away when the stranger offered him a wink before finishing his drink and escaping into the dance floor, wanting nothing more than to just be kind for the night and leave the poor man alone.

 

Woojin appreciated that.

 

Unlike what he had done already that night, Woojin savored the drink instead of downing it in one go and the bartender eyed him wearily, “Where’s your trusty sidekick?” The girl, Minnie, questioned and Woojin huffed, placing the glass down on the bar.

 

“We broke up,” Minnie gaped at him for a moment.

 

“What? I could have sworn you two would last a lifetime together,” she murmured, her disbelief clear as her worry but Woojin just laughed coldly, enough to send chills down the person’s spine next to him and cause them to leave. Woojin couldn’t say he blamed them.

 

“Felix found someone better. End of story. Maybe soulmates aren’t meant to stay in your life forever anyway,” Woojin grumbled, folding his arms against his chest and staring down at the wood of the bar. His wallet felt so light in his pocket that much to his displeasure, Woojin didn’t order another glass of rum. However, Minnie took pity on him and poured him another glass without question. Minnie was like the older sister Woojin never had and Woojin would always appreciate her.

 

“That sounds a little depressing, no?” A new voice rasped from beside Woojin prompting the elder to jump in surprise. His detection of the world around ran a bit off in his current state, but Woojin frowned when he realized he hadn’t detected the other when he was stood so close. Though, Woojin wasn’t really complaining, because this man as well was very pretty, and very, very rich if the leather jacket, black cotton shirt, leather pants, combat boots, expensive jewelry, and dark navy blue hair was anything to go by.

 

“It’s the truth. Depressing or not,” Woojin scoffed, downing the whole glass once more and slurring on his words a bit the more he spoke, “Life is a cruel, fucked up joke that doesn’t do anything for you except make you suffer before you die,” Woojin ranted, “You may think the world owes you something, but it doesn’t. No one owes anybody anything and that's why everyone is so fucking evil,” Silence hit the three of them after that.

 

“Woojin…” Minnie trailed off sadly but Woojin just slid the glass toward her while getting up and out of his chair.

 

“It doesn’t matter, Min,” Woojin grunts, “Nothing fucking matters.”

 

Woojin didn’t know where he was going. All he knew was that his eyes were blurry and he just needed to get out of there. “Woah, Woah, Woah, calm down, big guy,” Smaller hands wrapped around Woojin’s tense biceps when the low, hoarse voice rumbled in his ear and Woojin’s gaze flickered down to see the same man who bought him the first drink, the one with the furry coat that looked so soft. “Come on,” Woojin’s body practically became pliant underneath the smaller’s hands and voice, allowing the raven-haired man to just drag him along through the crowd and toward the back where the bathrooms were.   
  
Something soft and silky pressed up against Woojin’s cheeks once the two were in the muffled bathroom, and if he just didn’t feel so broke on the inside, Woojin would have sobered up and left for the smaller’s sake. “F-Fuck,” Woojin slurred out through his sobs, head hitting the back of the wall along with his fists. He could vaguely feel the rich stranger pulling his body against his but Woojin just felt too weak to do anything aside from just lean against the wall and let all the pent up anguish he’d been feeling for the last few months.

 

“Come on, love. Calm down and relax,” The same voice rasped in Woojin’s ear, running his hands up, across, and back down Woojin’s shoulders to massage some of the kinks out of the muscles there. With one final effort to get Woojin in the stranger's arms by a slight tug at the back, Woojin fell into them. And surprisingly enough, the stranger kept him upright with ease, twining his arms around Woojin’s neck as Woojin’s lightly twined his own around the stranger’s small waist. “I guess your big body can hold a lot of pent up emotions hm?” The stranger teased with a soft voice with absolutely no bite to it and it had been a long time since anyone had treated Woojin like this.

 

It just made Woojin cry harder.

 

At some point or another, Woojin’s face found safety and pleasure in the fur covering the stranger’s shoulder but once he realized that this coat was probably worth more than his rent, Woojin pulled away with a sniffle and a scornful expression.

 

“Shit,”

 

“What?” The stranger laughed quietly, practically purring at the finger tracing over the wet patch of black fur.

 

“I ruined your jacket. Fuck, I ruined a really expensive jacket,” Woojin began to panic a bit more once his situation began to set in. He was in the bathroom of a bar where he drank an expensive drink paid for by the same man holding him and wiping away his tears that Woojin had spilled onto both him and his expensive jacket and… “Fuck, the drink too!” Despite his panic, the stranger simply offered him yet another laugh while cupping his cheeks and bringing Woojin’s gaze back down to his own to anchor the elder.

 

“Breathe, love,” Woojin took the same deep breaths in and out just as the stranger was doing until it felt like his head was little less heavy. “Don’t worry about the drinks or the jacket okay? It’s fine,” Woojin didn’t fight it when the stranger pulled him back down into a hug, aching eyes falling and practically weeping at the dull pleasurable ache his nerves there faced. Woojin felt like he could collapse at any moment.

 

“Are you calmed down, now? Got everything you needed to out?” Woojin jumped once more at the same voice and presence he never had the chance to detect. Woojin looked over toward the voice and saw that it was, in fact, the same male with navy blue hair from before leaned up against the wall and offering Woojin soft eyes that made the elder tear up again. “I’m taking that as a no…”

 

“Not even a little bit,” Woojin slurred, tensing up when he felt the navy haired male press his palm to his cheek, tracing his thumb lightly across Woojin’s chin.

 

“Relax… we’ve got you, tough guy. No reason to hold yourself up here,” The navy-haired one attempted to relax but Woojin was more alert now, more alert of his surroundings and what was going on around them. He couldn’t believe he allowed himself to be vulnerable around these two strangers who probably held a concerning amount of power.

 

“It’s fine, really. Thank you for the drink, and I’m sorry for wasting your time,” Woojin attempted to leave but the raven-haired man with the pretty pink lips grabbed Woojin gently by the fingers and pulled him back down into their little bubble of hazy safety.

 

“What’s your name?” The raven-haired stranger hushed quietly, tracing his fingers lightly across the veins of Woojin’s wrists. Woojin didn’t know why their little bubble of fog was something that Woojin took comfort in, but he found that he’d much rather take comfort in their potentially dangerous world cast over him like a spell than live in his cruel, painful reality of loneliness.

 

Woojin had nothing. “Tell me yours first,” so he had to make something out of nothing.

 

The strangers laughed breathily in amusement, “I’m Changbin,” the raven-haired one murmured with a tiny smile, “and that one over there is Jisung. He may happen to be quiet in movement but he doesn’t know how to keep it down,” Changbin winked, earning a groan from Jisung stood behind him. Woojin flushed at the implications.

 

“Hyung, was that really necessary?” Jisung sighed, voice low and raspy. Changbin only giggled cutely, turning back to face him a bit and whispering something Woojin didn’t really hear and register before Jisung leaned over his shoulder to press a kiss to Changbin’s cheek. Woojin tried his best to ignore how his heart ached at the sweet, couple act.

 

“I’m Woojin,” The elder choked out, looking away, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall. It was very obvious that Woojin was distancing himself and the two younger, rich males respected that. They got the man to calm down, now they just had to get him to warm up to them. Woojin needed someone, they could see that from a mile away. Woojin was broken and something about him said that he couldn’t do it on his own. However, they’d never understand why they gravitated toward him until later. For now, they’d just assume it was because he was a handsome man who needed a night of comfort and presence.

 

“Well, Woojin. It’s obvious you can’t be left alone tonight-”

 

“You don’t know anything,” Woojin snapped coldly, expecting the two to flinch back and leave him alone, just like everyone else, but they simply stared him down with sad eyes.

 

“You’re right, Woojin,” Jisung hummed, guiding Changbin back a bit so he could step in front of Woojin and trail a finger over his heart, “But something is broken. Come with us and let us treat you, hm?”  
  
“You don’t even know me.”

 

“So… let us know you.”

 

“...I feel like this is how most murder cases start.” Changbin laughed at that one, and Woojin felt his heart twist when Jisung shot the raven-haired man a fond smile.

 

“Maybe they do. Maybe they don’t. And as far as I’m aware, you don’t have anything to lose so… I guess you’ll never know unless you find out,” Jisung grinned from ear to ear, sounding entirely convincing and Woojin gulped when the younger nearly leaned their foreheads together, breaths mingling. Woojin didn’t know what was going on anymore. It felt like he had lost himself a little bit inside the little spell these men had placed on him but he couldn’t bring himself out of it.

 

Not yet.

 

“Come on,” Jisung hushed, offering Woojin his hand for him to take, Changbin doing the same. Woojin stared down at their ring-covered hands, eyeing all the jewelry wearily. It’s not as if Woojin had anything to lose. He lost his job at the prison, Felix is gone, and if Woojin doesn’t get his shit together soon, the apartment won’t be his anymore. Woojin is fucked. Point blank period.

 

So, Woojin took Changbin and Jisung’s hands simultaneously, allowing them to smirk and tug him back out into the club where the music pounded in his head before they escaped out through the front entrance and into the cold, chilling air that made Woojin bristle. “That was a shitty bar. We’re going to take you to the real clubs,” Changbin winked, slipping his hands away from Woojin and taking Jisung by the shoulder so he could press a hard kiss to his cheek. “Where our people are.”

 

“Your people?”

 

Jisung brought out a joint from one of his pockets in his leather jacket along with a fancy, expensive lighter before sticking the joint between his lips and lighting it, covering the flame with his palm. “Yeah. The ones who don’t have anything to care about in the morning,” Jisung explained with a grin, taking a drag and blowing the smoke out away from their faces, “ _Our_ people.” And then they were walking down the street toward the fancier, richer side of Seoul, and Woojin began to shrink in on himself when he could feel strange looks from the people they were walking with, and that was when Woojin realized how out of place he looked here with his torn up jacket, stained button up, and jeans with holes that weren’t there when he bought them at the mall in the cheap store no one goes in.

 

 _You’re nothing. You’ll never be anything. You couldn’t keep your job, you can barely keep your home, and you lost the love of your life. You’re useless, and everyone around you knows it. That’s why they look at you weirdly. That’s why you get nothing but dirty looks because you reek of alcohol and cigarettes. You’ll never be good enough. That’s why you don’t have friends, that’s why your family can’t even look at you anymore, that’s why_ **_he_ ** _can’t look at you anymore._

 

“You think too loud,” Changbin rasped by his ear suddenly, jolting Woojin out of his mind and back into the midnight chill slightly warmed by his ear due to Changbin’s hot breath. The raven-haired man chuckled lowly and bumped Woojin’s shoulder lightly with his own. “Don’t listen to them. They don’t know what they’re talking about.” Woojin feigned ignorance, eyes never pulling away from Changbin’s. They were so deep… so shiny… and god, they were so hopeful and understanding.

 

“Who?”

 

“The voices here,” Changbin hushed quietly, fingers walking up the side of Woojin’s face to tap at both of his temples. “They don’t matter. They never have.”

 

“Just like nothing else matters, right?” Jisung questioned behind Changbin, sparing Woojin a small, understanding smile but Woojin couldn’t face what he said earlier. Then, nothing mattered, but at that time, _everything_ mattered. “Where’d all that anger go, hm? All those emotions?” Woojin gulped, shaking his head and pushing forward down the street, even if he stumbled a bit. “That’s right. Let them shove you forward. Use them to your advantage, hyung,” Jisung advised, slipping his hand into Woojin’s much larger one for a moment, long enough to slip a jeweled ring from his thumb and onto Woojin’s middle finger. Woojin looked down at the gleaming gemstone in alarm but Jisung simply walked forward and didn’t spare the elder a glance. Woojin couldn’t help but notice how heavy it felt.

 

The deeper they moved into the city, the weirder things became. There were people riding around on lit up bicycles,and men and women strutting down the street wearing masks, fancy ball outfits and towering over everyone at false heights. Yet, every single one of them seemed to know Changbin and Jisung. “Hey, boys.”

 

“Hey, Namseon,” Jisung waved, handing his joint over to the tall, clothed figure and they took it in appreciation.

 

“Where were you two last weekend? I didn’t see you,” Namseon questioned with a wiggle of their eyebrows and Changbin grinned from ear to ear.

 

“We cheated on you last week. We were scouting the waters down at the other bars,” Changbin admitted, taking a huff from the joint as well and blowing it out into the midnight air. It didn’t smell like weed, but he could tell it was simply because of Jisung’s eyes. Namseon shot them a disapproving look.

 

“Do you not remember what happened last time? I thought I taught you better than that,” Namseon tutted, eyes flickering down to Woojin, but before they could ask who Woojin is, Changbin cut them off.

 

“Ah, but, we actually did well this time. We found another one of our own,” Changbin threw an arm over Woojin to prove his point but Woojin shrunk in on himself underneath Namseon’s piercing gaze.

 

“And who might you be?”

 

“Kim Woojin,” Woojin introduced himself, tucking his hands away in his pockets and looking away shyly.

 

“Come here, Hon,” Namseon coaxed, and Woojin couldn’t bring himself to refrain from stepping forward, knowing deep down that it would be nothing bad. And he was right, “Since you’re new, I’ll give you a little welcoming gift,” Namseon uttered, slipping a silk, colorful scarf down his neck. “Down here, we share, we love, and we party until we can’t remember, or the morning. Whichever comes first,” Namseon winked before taking the hand of their partner and strutting down the sidewalk, leaving the three males alone.

 

“See? It’s a lot different down here. I promise you,” Jisung laughed, patting Woojin on the back before grabbing him by the shoulder and leading him down a set of stairs off to the side where a large man waited. “Hey, handsome. We missed you last weekend,” The bodyguard rolled his eyes at the younger’s advances but still offered him an amused smile nonetheless.

  
“I’m sure, Mr. Han. Go on in,” The bodyguard grunted before opening the door and allowing the three of them inside, “Have a good night, sir. I hope you enjoy.” Woojin didn’t know if he liked the fact that the guard could tell that this was Woojin’s first time down here or not. However, his internal confusion quickly became hidden underneath the complete awe he faced after seeing the place around him. It seemed to be its only little world, people dancing and walking through the crowd in front of him in strange but flattering getups with makeup to match, and Woojin lost his breath when he saw the crowd disperse to reveal a woman playing the piano while simultaneously being pushed around. Everyone there seemed kind, and the ones Woojin made eye contact with winked and offered him a beaming, alluring smile before going back to their conversations. Woojin could feel warmth blooming in his chest.

 

“Go make some friends while we grab drinks, Woojin,” Changbin nudged him along, and Woojin couldn’t help but venture into the crowd, even if his outfit didn’t quite match the rest of them. This little club, in all its glory, perfectly resembled the absolute haze Changbin and Jisung could place them under and Woojin felt like a giddy child when people moved along with the slow, sensual beat, sometimes placing some glitter to Woojin’s cheeks or lips or placing bracelets around his wrists. These people didn’t treat him like the outcast he was, and it was everything Woojin needed.

 

Woojin broke through the crowd and found a set of white curved couches where a couple were already sat, one with bleach blond hair, a large red shirt that exposed his muscled chest, and glittered makeup, and one with brown hair, a leather outfit similar to Changbin’s except he had a deep red coat that accented his make up well, and just so happened to be sitting across the blond one’s lap. Woojin spared them dazed smiles but they just laughed a little. “This your first time here?” The brunette inquired with a tilted head, faintly resembling a puppy. Woojin nodded his head with a slight pout. “You’re in for a treat,” The boy beamed, “I’m Seungmin, and this is Chan,” The brunette introduced, earning a kiss to the cheek from the blond.

 

“I’m Woojin… You two are cute together,” Woojin complimented, but Seungmin flushed a few shades of red while the blond snickered.

 

“We’re not together. He refuses to admit the fact that he’s practically in love with me,” Chan teased, tickling the younger’s sides and drawing giggles out of him. “It’s okay though. I’ll get him one day… You want a line?” Chan grinned, pointing down to a glass tray on a table where three lines were waiting eagerly for him and what was Woojin supposed to do? Say no? This was probably the good shit too and it felt like forever ago that Woojin allowed himself to let go.

 

“If you don’t mind,” Woojin shrugged.

 

“We share here. Take your pick, handsome,” Seungmin purred, slipping out of Chan’s lap and lowering himself to his knees in front of the table, resting his chin on his crossed arms. Woojin lowered himself down as well, except he bent simply by the waist, holding one nostril closed as he went for the top line, the coke hitting his nerves almost immediately, sniffling and rubbing at his nose a little bit.

 

“Shit. That’s some good shit,” Woojin laughed in disbelief, watching Seungmin laugh a little bit too before he took the bottom line, offering Chan the one in the middle. They all fell back on the couch with a giggle, Chan looking blissed out and entirely in love when Seungmin fell and sunk into his side.

 

“You get scooped up from the bars on the other side of the city? Seo and Han said they were going fishing,” Woojin just nodded at Chan’s question, not sure who Han and Seo are, but too high to care. Suddenly, the screen at the back of the room flashed with the word “move” along with the voice uttering it out in a sultry way and covering the soft, mellow beat up for a moment. Seungmin and Chan slipped away from the couch, helping Woojin up and guiding him into the crowd where everyone else was now enjoying.

 

“Share.”

 

Woojin felt a necklace slipping around his neck, looking up at the woman slipping it around his neck, a joint between her lips so the man pulled out his lighter from his pocket and offered to light it for her. She took it gratefully and Woojin moved deeper through the crowd when he was finished.

 

“Eat.”

  
Woojin gaped when he saw multiple men and women walking through the crowd with lollipops, cupcakes, and cake pops attached or laying on top of jeweled skulls that looked more valuable than Woojin’s best paycheck. Woojin didn’t hesitate to take one of each, munching happily as a raven-haired boy with a mole under his eye offered him a wink and soft smile. Woojin allowed the man to bite into his cake pop, Woojin taking the other half before stuffing the stick into his pocket.

 

“Drink.”

 

Almost as if on cue, Changbin and Jisung showed up at his sides, holding out a purple drink for him. Woojin downed it in one go, shaking his head while squeezing his eyes shut to somehow shake away the burning in his throat. Changbin and Jisung giggled cutely, taking his hands and guiding him through the crowd, never letting go.

 

“Kiss.”

 

Woojin didn’t expect for the two of them to press lingering kisses to his cheeks, but when they pulled away with hooded eyelids and glassed over eyes, Woojin felt his heart lurch. Woojin could faintly hear Jisung whispering in his ear that it was okay, that they had him and weren’t going to let him feel lonely again. Those words dragged him in like hands had grabbed the silk scarf around his neck, and suddenly Woojin’s lips were sliding against Jisung’s. Woojin felt like he was on cloud 9 already, but as soon as they pulled away because Changbin grabbed his bicep and nudged him back to get a little love of his own, Woojin felt like the haze had finally taken him and now he was lost in the both of them.

 

“Love.”

 

The haze thickened until it couldn’t be seen through after that.

  
  
  
  


Woojin stared up at the ceiling of Jisung’s and Changbin’s expensive house on the outside of the city like it was the most interesting thing in the world because he couldn’t bring himself to look at the bare, sleep ridden faces attached to the hands running through his hair and tracing over his exposed chest. Woojin didn’t have an explanation for the night before. Didn’t have an explanation for the two boys laying curled up on the large bed under the white sheets above him, as Woojin was halfway down the damn mattress, and he didn’t have an explanation for himself. Woojin let go, he knew that much… but now the emptiness was back and there was nothing Woojin could do about it.

 

However, Changbin and Jisung could. “What’s on your mind, love,” Changbin murmured, resting his cheek on his palm and twirling the strands of greasy hair around his fingers. He’d get Woojin to take a shower later. “Come on… I think we’re well past the point of you being able to talk to us,” Changbin teased, moving his fingers down to tap against Woojin’s lips lightly, even going as far as to trace the inside of them a little bit. Woojin puckered his lips to press a kiss there out of instinct, but once he realized that it was Changbin, he didn’t regret it. It felt nice to not feel alone and actually show the love threatening to spill from his heart along with everything else.

 

With a hitched breath after Jisung ran the palm of his hand from beneath Woojin’s pecks to rest above his heart, his mouth opened and closed a few times before any sound came out. “I lost the love of my life a few months ago because I couldn’t take care of him,” Woojin admitted quietly, expecting the two to flinch back a bit but they never stopped tracing and Jisung never stopped feathering light kisses into the side of his head where his cheek rested. “I thought we were soulmates you know… He was my everything but now that he’s gone, I feel like I’ve lost everything. I lost my job, I'm about to be evicted from my apartment, and my parents can’t even look at me. I don't even have any friends…” Woojin didn’t cry, he simply trembled while his words remained empty of life.

 

“You always have something, Woojin.” Woojin scoffed at the statement but sunk into Changbin’s hand on his cheek nonetheless.

 

“Like what?”

 

“You always have yourself,” Jisung uttered with a few harsh pokes to his chest. “That’s all you need. But lucky for you… You also have us.” Silence draped over them after that, the early morning sun creating a soft blue light in the room and letting Woojin fall into that haze once more. That sickening, numbing haze. Woojin took Jisung’s hand from his chest and pressed an appreciative kiss to his knuckles before placing it back onto his chest, still holding it lightly.

 

“Hey, where’s my kiss,” Changbin teasingly whined above him, sitting up so the sheet across his exposed tummy fell onto his lap and his face hovered above Woojin’s. Woojin laughed softly, reaching his other hand up to rest on the back of Changbin’s head and bring him down so their noses brushed before their lips softly molded together. They pulled away not long after, Woojin’s eyes staying closed even after Changbin began staring down at him, head in Changbin’s lap.

 

Woojin let his arm flop back down to the mattress with a sigh before he slumped up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, feet hitting the heated floor and rubbing his palms into his eyes, “You two can stop taking pity on me. I’ll get going and you guys can go about your merry ways,” Woojin uttered so casually that Changbin’s and Jisung’s hearts fell into their stomachs, scrambling away from their positions and toward Woojin who was currently roaming the room with his eyes in search of his shirt.

 

“What if we don’t want you to go?”

 

“I don’t think you have much of a say in the matter,” Woojin laughed emptily, getting up from the bed when he located his shirt and slipped it over his head, gagging a bit at the stench it held. “Where the fuck are my pants?” Woojin groaned, looking around the large room with a pout. However, his eyes snapped back over when Jisung snickered.

 

“I hid them when you weren’t paying attention last night because I knew you’d do this,” Jisung uttered casually, sprawling back out onto the bed like a starfish and blinking sleepily. Woojin did nothing but ache at the younger. “You can’t keep running, Woojin. I didn’t know you before yesterday, but there’s just something about you that screams loneliness and I don’t like it, especially when you’re pretty damn nice to be around.” That was the most Woojin had heard Jisung talk in one go. Sure, he was pretty loud when he did speak, but it wasn’t as often as Changbin implied the night before.

 

“We like you, Woojin. Even if you want us all to remain as friends, I don’t think I’m quite ready to just let you go yet,” Changbin hushed, tracing his fingers along Jisung’s palms when the younger moved so his head was in the elder’s lap. The two stared the poor man down so heavily that Woojin found himself staring down at the ground, and if Woojin were honest, he wasn’t sure he was ready to let go either. Woojin had felt nothing but loneliness for the past few months and now that it felt like he actually had people, it wasn’t easy to just let them go.

 

“I don’t even know you… I don’t know your favorite color, I don’t know what you do for a living, and I sure as hell don’t know what a bunch of rich people want to do with a man who doesn’t even have a fucking job,” Woojin snapped, “Why would you want this? I’m a mess,” Woojin wailed, waving his arms around wildly, vision blurring.

 

“Come here, love. Now,” Jisung griped, and Woojin found himself stumbling over at the younger’s command without too much of a thought, flopping down on the bed and allowing them to twine their smaller, dainty bodies around him. “First of all. We own a rising music company together,” Woojin’s brain wracked for all the information he might know about that and froze when the identities of these two men finally clicked in. Seo Changbin and Han Jisung were said to be the richest men in all of Seoul in just a few short years if they played their cards right. Woojin felt like his head was spinning. “Our favorite color is blue in case you couldn’t tell,” Everything in this god damn room was either white, black, or royal blue. It was a bit daunting. “And we want you because you’re real! You’re raw and don’t hold back that sarcastic little tongue of yours,” Jisung cooed, nuzzling his nose into Woojin’s neck.

 

“It’s also very obvious you’re not after us for our money considering you’re trying to leave,” Changbin added.

 

“What if I am and it’s just apart of my big master plan in hopes of you keeping me around?” Woojin countered, eyes narrowed into doubtful slits but the two males just laughed and shook their heads.

 

“Then I guess we’re the murder victims then, hm?” Changbin hummed, feathering a kiss to Woojin’s shoulder. “Now… go take a shower and come back to bed okay? You’re warm, Kim Woojin,” Changbin purred, kicking Woojin off of the bed and toward the door in the corner that leads into the bathroom. Woojin couldn’t deny that the bathroom was nice and that it was an ungodly feeling to finally be able to take a hot shower. It felt like the water finally rinsed off all the grime and dirt both physically and mentally but Woojin couldn’t help but notice how heavy his head felt and the emptiness creating a hole in his chest.

 

When Woojin opened the door with a pair of oversized gray cotton shorts Woojin stole from Jisung, he saw the two curled up on the bed, foreheads pressed together and whispering sweet nothings to each other as they exchanged soft kisses that Woojin longed for. He missed that. _He missed Felix_. “Woojin... “ Changbin trailed off with a sigh when he finally noticed the ragged haired man stood in the doorway, prompting Woojin to cross his arms over his chest defensively. “Woojin, get over here. Just let us take care of you, hm?”

 

Woojin didn’t have an explanation. He didn’t have a plan. And he sure as hell had no idea what the future held in store for him. This could all very well end badly and Woojin could end up more broken then he was before but it wasn’t as if Woojin had anything to lose. He didn’t have anything anymore, so now he had to make something out of nothing, even if that meant falling into the arms of two men he met yesterday and could very well ruin any sort of chance he might have for a better life in the future if Woojin happened to fuck up.

 

However, Woojin couldn’t do anything but venture through the fog until he found whatever end fate handed to him.

  
  
  
  
[[MOODBOARD]](https://twitter.com/atumun15/status/1099890900870799360?s=20)  
  
  
  



End file.
